Volume 8 Bonus CD
MAGICAL∞LESSON is Azusa and Suzune's character song, included in the eighth volume of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei anime series. It is sung in duet by Nakajou Azusa's voice actress Ogasawara Saki (小笠原 早紀) and Ichihara Suzune's voice actress Nakahara Mai (中原 麻衣). Track Listing # MAGICAL∞LESSON # MAGICAL∞LESSON -Instrumental- Lyrics Romaji= All Hi! Azusa Ano, sono, yappari muri nandesu! Watashi no mahō ja dekimasen! Suzune Riron jō wa kanō desu Azusa a, sorosoro go jigen me hajimari masu～ Suzune Fu ～gomakashi wa kikimasen Azusa shiken niwa de nai yō na pinchi no hibi ni Suzune kakureteru nazo ga aru All honto no kiseki Suzune okoshi mashou All shubidu☆ MAGICAL∞LESSON Azusa Un Duex Trois Suzune tokiniwa kuyashisa sae mo kate ni naru Azusa minna de ganbatte ashita o mamori mashou! Suzune Sō donna toki demo akiramezu Azusa nanka ukiuki shitekimasu Suzune kitto kichō na taiken desu Azusa datte mahō de mainichi wa All WONDER LAND!! Azusa Yoshū mo Suzune fukushū mo All mirai e no STEP! Azusa Sochira wa ochitsu kisugi desu yo! Watashi ga osanaku miecha imasu!! Suzune Meihaku na jijitsu desu Azusa e! Chīsai kara desuka? Shingai desu! Suzune Hō... Tekikaku na bunseki... Desu ne Azusa seiippai senobi shita keshiki no mukou Suzune kanaetai yume ga aru All shikōsakugo mo keiken chi All shubidu☆ MAGICAL∞LESSON Azusa One Two Three Suzune kokoro ni himete iru fukai bokō ai Azusa tatoeba hanaretemo kesshite wasurenai Suzune issho ni miteita aoi sora Azusa chotto uruuru shiteki masu... Suzune Desuga, namida wa jiki shōsō Azusa motto mahō de sekaijū All HAPPY ni !! Azusa Senpai mo Suzune kōhai mo All kibō e to JUMP ! All MAGICAL∞LESSON Azusa Ichi ni san! Suzune Aru imi jibun no ima o kirihiraku Azusa sorette seishun ni chikai kiga shimasu! Suzune Mā sonna kanji ni maemuki ni All MAGICAL∞LESSON Azusa Un Duex Trois Suzune tokiniwa kuyashi sa sae mo kate ni naru Azusa minna de ganbatte ashita o mamori mashou! Suzune Sō donna toki demo all akiramezu Azusa nanka ukiuki shiteki masu Suzune kitto kichō na taiken desu Azusa datte mahō de mainichi wa All WONDER LAND !! Azusa Yoshū mo Suzune fukushū mo All Mirai e no STEP! All shubidu☆ shubidu☆ shubidu☆ |-| Kanji= 全 Hi! あずさ あの、その、やっぱり無理なんです！ 私の魔法じゃ出来ませんっ！ 鈴音 理論上は可能です あずさ あっ、そろそろ5時限目始まります～ 鈴音 Fu～誤魔化しは利きません あずさ 試験には出ないようなピンチの日々に 鈴音 隠れてる謎がある 全 ほんとの奇跡 鈴音 起こしましょう 全 シュビドゥ☆ MAGICAL∞LESSON あずさ Un Duex Trois 鈴音 時には悔しささえも糧になる あずさ みんなで頑張って明日を守りましょう！ 鈴音 そうどんなときでもあきらめず あずさ なんかウキウキしてきます 鈴音 きっと貴重な体験です あずさ だって魔法で毎日は 全 WONDER LAND!! あずさ 予習も 鈴音 復習も　 全 未来へのSTEP！ あずさ そちらは落ち着き過ぎですよ！ 私が幼く見えちゃいますっ！ 鈴音 明白な事実です あずさ えっ！小さいからですか？心外です！ 鈴音 ほう…的確な分析…ですね(笑) あずさ 精一杯背伸びした景色のムコウ 鈴音 叶えたい夢がある 全 試行錯誤も経験値 全 シュビドゥ☆ MAGICAL∞LESSON あずさ One Two Three 鈴音 心に秘めている深い母校愛 あずさ たとえば離れても決して忘れない 鈴音 一緒に見ていた青い空 あずさ ちょっとウルウルしてきます… 鈴音 ですが、涙は時期尚早 あずさ もっと魔法で世界中 全 HAPPYに!! あずさ 先輩も 鈴音 後輩も 全 希望へとJUMP! 全 MAGICAL∞LESSON あずさ いちにっさん！ 鈴音 ある意味自分の今を切り拓く あずさ それって青春に近い気がします！ 鈴音 まぁそんな感じに前向きに 全 MAGICAL∞LESSON あずさ Un Duex Trois 鈴音 時には悔しささえも糧になる あずさ みんなで頑張って明日を守りましょう！ 鈴音 そうどんなときでも 全 あきらめず あずさ なんかウキウキしてきます 鈴音 きっと貴重な体験です あずさ だって魔法で毎日は 全 WONDER LAND!! あずさ 予習も 鈴音 復習も 全 未来へのSTEP！ 全 シュビドゥバ☆シュビドゥバ☆ シュビドゥバ☆ |-| English= Sources * http://vgmdb.net/album/47541 * https://moonlightsummoneranimelyrics.blogspot.com.es/2016/01/magicallesson.html Category:Releases Category:Music Category:Character Songs